


Marinette the Marionette

by saltymermaid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltymermaid/pseuds/saltymermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angst drabble about what happens when our favorite leather clad hero makes a choice he can't undo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marinette the Marionette

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on a loong fic for Miraculous Ladybug, so I took a break by writing…more….Miraculous Ladybug. What can I say, this show has taken over my life. This is a short little angsty drabble to give my brain a break from fluff. I didn’t edit this much, so if you see any grammatical mistakes, please let me know! Enjoy!

Chat Noir could hardly breathe. The panic that had been building up in his chest had finally hit it’s peak.

He had never been this scared before in his life.

To make matters worse, Ladybug was nowhere in sight. For whatever reason, she had abandoned him. Without her Lucky Charm or purifying light, they were doomed.

From his perch on top of the Eiffel Tower, he watched the chaos unfold. The larger than life monster was destroying everything in her path, and he was nearly powerless to stop it.

People were being hurt, homes were being crushed. All because of one little Akuma.

It had always struck him as ironic that something as small as the black butterflies had the potential to cause disaster on such a large scale. One pesky little bug could hurt so many people just by using the body of a tortured soul.

Ladybug had explained it to him many times, of course. The Akuma simply consumes its host. Though it feeds off the host’s emotions, the actions it prompts them to execute are outside of their control. It’s not really them. It simply manipulated them through an object near to the owner’s heart. Or, in worst cases, she told him, the heart itself was akumnized, making it almost impossible to purify. Then they truly became a puppet of sorts, she would muse.

Never had he truly understood it until now. The creature in front of him was a puppet in it’s truest form, the strings attached to it’s arms and legs stretching up to the dark night sky.

He stood, his heart heavy. He knew what he needed to do. He had known for the past hour or so, in fact. He had simply not wanted to do it, fearing it would kill the person the Akumna was consuming.

But he had to end this.

Wearily, he extended his baton to it’s fullest length and slid down it. He snuck along the pavement coated with debris and dust, following the giant footprints the Marionette had left in the ground. With expertise, he scaled the building nearest to the puppet, and croaked out the call that would signal the Marionette’s demise.

“Cataclysm!” The familiar black spots of power surrounded his hand as the monster turned to look for the source of the sound, and he readied himself, knowing he only had one chance to get this right.

Just as he could see the Marionette’s face, he leapt into the air, brushing each string with his fingertips before collapsing in a heap on the concrete. Groaning, he looked up in time to hear the beast’s wooden mouth open in a scream before it, too, fell to the ground.

For a moment, the world was still. Nothing seemed to breathe.

Then, the monster’s form seem to melt away, shrinking smaller and smaller. Cautiously, he drew nearer to it, unsure of what was happening.

And that was when he realized who the victim was.

Who he had just killed.

Marinette.

It made perfect sense. Hawk Moth could never resist a good wordplay. What better villain to turn a girl named Marinette into than a Marionette puppet?

Now she sat before him, her clothing torn, her hair in her eyes, and a hole in her heart.

A small creature whizzed out of a bag by Marinette’s side, and began nuzzling her bloody cheek. It seemed to be weeping, repeating her name over and over again.

It looked up at him with teary eyes, agony written on it’s tiny features.

“You killed her,” it whispered, “this is all your fault.”

In a rush, he put all the pieces together. Of course the Akumna had settled on her heart rather than an object. Of course cutting the strings had cut out her heart.

He had broken it earlier that day.

The scene replayed itself in his mind. She had laid herself in front of him, confessing the depth her feelings for him. She had given her heart and soul to him, and he had returned it with a shake of his head. He hadn’t hurt her intentionally. He never meant for this to happen.

He didn’t realize how much she loved him.

“You shattered her!” The creature screamed. “Now she’s gone!”

“But…” his voice was rough as he spoke, “but Ladybug…”

“Marinette was Ladybug!” The creature cried. “Now she’s dead!” The creature’s voice broke as she turned back to Marinette. “She’s dead.”

He fell to his knees as tears rushed to his eyes. The girl on the ground before him had blood matted into her hair and tear stains on her cheeks, but her eyes, her striking blue eyes, they were open.

Ladybug’s eyes. _Marinette’s_ eyes. His princess’s eyes.

Desperately, he searched for a solution. Any solution. Usually, Ladybug would undo any damage the Akuma had done. She would cry out her purifying spell as her thin arms flung her Lucky Charm to the sky.

Usually, Ladybug would fix this. _Marinette_ would fix this.

But they were both gone.

Chat Noir could hardly breathe. He had killed his lady. He had killed Marinette.

From a distant tower, Hawk Moth laughed.


End file.
